Awkward
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: Post-war fic: Hinata gets assigned to protect a patient at the Konoha hospital. Will this mission be a success?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello world! I have unfinished fanfics, but this written on a whim. I promise I wasn't really planning on writing anything :) :) :)

Italics represent thoughts. And I haven't finished everything, so let's just go with the flow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

A prank. This must be a terrible prank.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as she got intense stares upon entering the Hokage's office. She instantly regretted volunteering to submit Team 8's mission report. She quickly recalled the mission: ensure the delivery of the construction supplies from the Land of Metal. It was a B-ranked mission... and they were successful. Or was it? Did they fail? _Tsunade-sama's stare sure looks creepy._

From the right side of the room, Kakashi somehow turned his head from Hinata to Tsunade. Still, the air of seriousness doesn't seem to let up.

"Ahh.. gomen. I only dropped by for our team's mission report." Hinata guessed she might've interrupted something, but Shizune did let her in. She was thinking if Kiba and Shino's good luck a few minutes ago was a warning.

Shizune's eyes softened and sighed as she closed her eyes as if in deep thought. The last person on the room, Inoichi Yamanaka slowly turned his head to the report he handed to the Hokage.

The blonde Hokage stood up slowly and put her arm around Hinata while grabbing their mission report. "Say Hinata, what do you say if I assign you to guard a very important person in Konoha?"

Hinata's tense shoulders relaxed somehow and slowly put a smile on her face, "I would be honored, Tsunade-sama." She didn't fully understand why other occupants of the room somehow seemingly went into shock, as she had her brightest smile on.

* * *

"I'm glad you accepted this task, Hinata." the silver haired shinobi tried to keep the small talk going. He even gave a reassuring smile to Hinata.

Hinata kept looking at the white tiles of the hospital hallway, not missing the cue, she managed to smile a little bit, "I'm glad that I can be of help, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm just not sure if you were sort of forced to the agreement because Lady Tsunade asked you for this mission." Kakashi replied. "We're here".

 _Well, yeah. How do you call someone who agrees before even hearing the whole mission?_ Hinata could only sigh as he pushed the door to the patient she was assigned to guard.

It was when they entered the room Kakashi explained the entire predicament. Apparently, nin-gossip reached even the civilians of Konoha, that Sasuke was kept inside the hospital. It didn't help that he's heavily sedated to hasten his recovery, making him vulnerable to two major groups of people: vengeful beings and fangirls.

"We already tried putting a genjutsu on his room, but the nurses won't be able to do their job well." Kakashi added.

 _And even the nurses have problems keeping their hands off off him._ Hinata mentally added as she read the report. "I understand, Kakashi-sensei. I will do my best."

"Thank you Hinata. I hope your mission goes well."

* * *

The first day of the mission has been uneventful. Shizune and Tsunade dropped by in the morning for the standard checkup. It's just 10:00am, but Hinata's already done with the book of jutsus she brought. She slowly stood up and checked on Sasuke. His hair becoming shiny and shinier with the lack of washing. _I can't believe they take advantage of him._ The visible part of his torso was heavily bandaged and she even saw from the hospital record that his left arm was no more.

Her concentration was disrupted when the knob turned. Hinata quickly decided to camouflage herself on the wall for her patrol.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I am here my love."

Hinata's eye twitched when she saw the woman slowly pulling a camera from her bag.

 _R_ _eally?_ She was usually looking for the good in all people, but really? _Sasuke's picture?_ With a swift flick to the neck, Hinata knocked the girl out.

Another girl came in an hour later, wearing a nurse uniform. An outfit too tight, showing a ridiculous amount of cleavage. She slowly approached the bed and lowered the blanket covering Sasuke's body. Taking it as a cue, the blue-haired shinobi stretched several fingers after knocking the girl down.

"Very extensive report Hinata. Thank you for your help." the blonde Hokage interlaced her fingers as if thinking about something. "I already heard from Inoichi Yamanaka that this was happening, it's just refreshing to see the exact number and the details of the incident reports."

"Ahh gomen, Tsunade-sama. Would you have wanted the numbers only?" the blue-haired shinobi tilted her head downwards to hide her blush.

"Ahh don't mind what I said. I think it's better to have all the details." Tsunade quickly replied. "Again, thank you for foiling the eight groping attempts, three paparazzis, and five attempts of murder."

* * *

Day two ended with Hinata finishing with eight jutsu books.

"Seems like they realized someone was guarding their precious Sasuke." Tsunade said as she downed a cup of sake. "Thank you again for your work."

* * *

The blue-haired shinobi was in the middle of her third book when she got a whiff of citrus. Two seconds into getting trapped in darkness, Hinata found herself in a skirmish with a ninja clad in black. From her peripheral view, a girl almost had her hand on Sasuke's cheek but swatted the last minute by a chakra-infused hand.

"Unfair! Why is the Hyuuga princess guarding my beloved Sasuke?" the poor girl managed to let out before getting knocked out.

On her seventh book on Day 3, Hinata noticed mist slowly entering the room. Quickly sensing some trouble, she tried to get close to Sasuke but realized her feet were glued to the ground. She concentrated chakra on her fingertips and managed to trap the intruder on her chakra strings.

 _This is bad._ The shinobi on Sasuke's bedside had a kitsune mask and was holding senbons on the left hand. She concentrated on her other palm and released another jutsu, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm".

The concentrated air strike left everything in disarray. The wires connected to Sasuke's fingertips, arm, all got disconnected. Even the bed was pushed towards the broken window. The masked intruder was pulling an exploding tag from his sleeve, prompting Hinata to release him from her chakra strings and throw him off using a two-handed Vacuum Palm.

An explosion didn't come, but the bed was entirely airborne. _Oh God!_

Resorting to the first option which popped in her mind, Hinata hugged Sasuke's body with all her might and channeled all a massive amount of chakra on her back. Sasuke's body was much larger than hers but good thing they were just from the fifth floor of the hospital.

Hinata was unharmed but she was concerned with Sasuke's soiled appearance. His disheveled hair now had remnants of cement and dust. And as she lowered her gaze, she didn't expect red eyes glaring at her. "Hyuuga."

TBC. Reviews are very much welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Developing this into a Sasuke/Hinata fic. I hope I can do justice and not become too OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2:

Hinata apologized profusely when Tsunade got to Sasuke's new room in the hospital.

"Tsunade-sama, I really apologize for the wreck. It was very irresponsible from my end to even endanger Uchiha-san." the blue-haired shinobi slightly bowed her head in defeat.

"There there Hinata, no need to worry about the room, I'm sure it was due for renovation anyway." Tsunade approached her and gave her written report back. "Although I'm slightly worried that this masked man might come back for seconds."

"Hey, I'm just here. And I'm perfectly fine by myself." Sasuke eventually participated in the conversation. "Hyuuga here might end up destroying the entire hospital."

Hinata's spirits went down the drain and his snide remark made her want to throw up.

"You brat! Don't be rude. She just saved your life. And besides, I'm one hundred percent sure you haven't fully adjusted to your handicap." the blonde Hokage pointed to his left arm.

"I don't need a babysitter." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh I'm sure you don't." Tsunade all of a suddenly threw five shurikens and a Katsuyu plush towards Sasuke. The shurikens perfectly framed his face and the plush doll made a squishy sound as it made forcefully hit his nose. "See, you're perfectly fine."

"Ow."

* * *

Hinata was nervous for her fourth day. Sasuke was awake and obviously dislikes her. She slowly entered the room and seeing the patient sleeping, she slowly pulled out a scroll and read.

A good two hours from her monitoring duties, she tried to rise from her chair when she realized Sasuke was trying to get up. "Don't."

She continued reading her scroll, relying on her peripheral view to watch over him.

Sasuke slowly reached for the fruit on his bedside and quietly downed the two apples. Looking at the plateful of katsudon and rice, he created a clone to give him a literal hand.

Seeing his difficulty, Hinata tried to lower her scroll and looked at him in anticipation.

"Like I said before, don't." The original Sasuke was holding his chopsticks while his clone sat down with the bowl of food.

Hinata continued her reading seeing Sasuke successfully "managing" his handicap. She sighed as she felt useless in the room. She'll make sure to note down how he's doing well even without her help. _Maybe that will end this mission._

Four more hours was just spent with the black-haired shinobi meditating throwing occasional glances to the other occupant. To which Hinata just staring back, looking up from the scroll she's reading.

Sasuke got tired eventually and decided to bathe. Once he entered the room, Hinata heard a knock from the door. The knob turned revealing an ecstatic Naruto, "Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!" She was so glad someone can break the ice in the room. "Uchiha-san's in the bathroom, by the way."

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

A muffled "dobe" can only be heard from the inside.

Hinata wanted to start with some small talk with Naruto but a half-naked Sasuke suddenly had his right forearm on Naruto. "Get out." His words were a few decibels short of being a growl.

Naruto was not Naruto apparently and transformed into a gruff masked man. The intruder immediately exited, but not missing to slam the door in Hinata's face.

"And you Hyuuga, what kind of guard are you? Just because he disguised himself as Naruto. Tsk tsk tsk." he scoffed at her before entering the bathroom again.

 _That's it. I'm quitting once I turn over today's report._ The blue-haired shinobi felt crestfallen with all the insults hurled at her. It's somewhat a good thing to have had developed a thick skin for disappointments when she was younger. _I miss you Neji._ She didn't mean to get into her morbid thoughts but Sasuke was soooooo...

"Stop daydreaming, Hyuuga."

"Tsunade-sama, if I may ask, do you think Sasuke still needs someone to watch over him?" Hinata kept her cheery facade as she inquired.

Sensing some discomfort from the blue-haired shinobi, Tsunade replied"Nonsense, Hinata. Don't mind Sasuke's language." The whiff of alcohol was obvious.

 _I hope it's not only the alcohol talking. "_ But he's adjusting now. He even produces clones when he needs extra help."

"As was written on your report, give it a few more days. He'll realize you'll need his help."

* * *

It was into the afternoon of the fifth day when Hinata got a knock on Sasuke's room, but the person was asking for her, not for Sasuke.

"I'll be right back." earning a non-committal grunt from Sasuke which somehow translates to "okay".

Hinata came back ten minutes later, carrying fresh tomatoes. The black-haired shinobi tried to look not ecstatic while letting out his natural speaking voice, "what's with the tomatoes?"

"Oh, just a little something for you." the bluenette replied keeping a wide grin.

He was about to bite his first tomato, when he activated his Sharingan and saw two Hinatas in the room.

He infused the tomato with chakra and was thinking who to hurl it to. "Took you long enough."

The two Hinatas activated their respective Byakugans and went into juken stance. Taking a wild guess, Sasuke nonchalantly threw it to the Hinata on the right, who struck it with her palm. The chakra infused tomato smelled terrible and clung to the forearm victimized Hinata. The other Hinata had empty look on her face, a result of Sasuke's genjutsu.

The real Hinata looked at how the green was spreading on her forearm. She was able to manage out a squeak before passing out.

Hinata wokeup and got startled by a bright light directed to her right eye.

"Sakura-san, what happened?" her voice was a little raspy when she spoke.

"You got poisoned, but it's completely flushed out of your system. Good thing Sasuke-kun called for immediate help." she replied.

She accidentally glanced at the wallclock on the room. She appeared to have been taken to the examination room. It was almost sunset and stood herself up when she realized her report for that day.

"Calm down, Hinata. He may be hard on you but it's just that it's difficult for him to trust people." Sakura slowly looked down as if recalling a past memory.

"Ahhh, it's no problem." she tried reassuring her with a smile. "I have to report to Tsunade-sama. If you'll excuse me."

She hastily entered Sasuke's room where the Hokage was leisurely sitting on the chair beside the door.

After recalling the day's events, Tsunade finally reacted, "so basically the intruders keep on improving. I must say that dressing up as Hnata and bribing you with tomatoes takes the cake. And here I thought you're perfectly fine by yourself." grinning at Sasuke.

"How was I supposed to know her chakra signature? It's her fault for being too incompetent that this happened." he spat out, missing the frown marring Hinata's face.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have guessed that they would also copy Kurenai-sensei and remove me from the room." _And you threw poison at me!_ she managed to let out a sigh from how weird this day was getting.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hinata. This nasty brat threw the poisonous tomato at you." Tsunade tried a give a reassuring smile to her, which somehow appeased her sour mood.

"Would you rather get poisoned or get trapped in a genjutsu?" he scowled at them.

 _Unbelievable._

"As a responsible ninja, it's not an either situation. You would've been able to foil that one without hurting Hinata." the Hokage responded.

"If I didn't have any guard, this wouldn't have happened." his defense was perfectly up and doesn't seem to be going down.

"No, not really." Tsunade merely took seconds to trap him in a headlock.

Hinata only sweatdropped. She hated Sasuke's guts, but maybe getting on a headlock wasn't really for someone who was recovering.

 **TBC. Reviews are very much welcome :)**


End file.
